


Where Is Antigone?

by AccioLibros



Series: Arkadia's Hidden Files [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is out of town and the first thing she asks Bellamy for when they skype is to see her and Bellamy's dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Antigone?

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest prompt by [itwontsurvivemee ](http://itwontsurvivemee.tumblr.com):  
> “ok ok linda, this is cute and the pics of bob with his puppy are so cute, so here’s the links to the pics <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/523402787925716218/> <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/523402787925705069/>
> 
> (maybe clarke’s out of town and she jokes that she loves their puppy more and they skype and that’s where the pics are from)”  
> See the fic and its accompanying moodboard [on tumblr](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/post/143787466236/prompt-by-itwontsurvivemee-ok-ok-linda-this).

“Where is Antigone?” Clarke’s sleepy eyes are searching the screen for any sign of the little ball of joy.

“We haven’t talked for two days, and the first thing you say to me is ‘where is our dog?’” Bellamy touches his chest in mock outrage but a smile is still shining through his eyes.

“I know where my priorities lie,” Clarke replies with a small smirk.

“You’d pick our dog over your boyfriend?”

“I love her more.” Clarke sticks her tongue out at Bellamy through the screen at the same time Bellamy pouts and gives her his best puppy eyes.

Clarke’s expression softens a bit as she says, “I miss you, Bell.”

“I miss you too, Princess.”

“Now, can I _please_ see our girl?”

“Alright, alright,” Bellamy replies with a small chuckle. “ _Antii-goneee! Come here girl,”_ Bellamy calls out in their apartment.

Clarke can hear the small paws peddle across the hardwood floor and it’s not long until Bellamy bends down to pick Antigone up. She fits so well in one of his large hands.

“There you are girl!” Clarke says in the sweet voice she normally uses with their little dog. Antigone lets out a soft woof and stretches her neck to get closer to Clarke through the screen. Bellamy gives her a soft pet, sympathetic to the way she misses Clarke.

“Is daddy looking after you alright?” Clarke continues to say in her sweet voice.

“Hey hey, of cause I am!” Bellamy cuts in. “We went for a long walk this morning and I almost taught her to sit last night. We’re doing well.”

Bellamy lifts Antigone up and nuzzles slightly into her neck. Antigone gives Bellamy a small lick on his cheek in reply. The smile on Bellamy’s face as he lifts Antigone back down to his chest makes Clarke’s heart flutter slightly.

“I love you,” Clarke says suddenly, letting her feelings flow without filter.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) is found here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
